


Damien

by zephyryllis (SupernaturalMystery306)



Series: SPN Crack [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Both Sully and Sparkle use zucchinis for evil purposes, CRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, Crack, Damien doesn't know anything, Damien's age decreases, Damien's age is so weird, Female!Sparkle, Female!Sully, I feel that this should actually have French tags, It was only just a dream, Sam was dreaming, Spoiler: Damien's parents die, Sully and Sparkle kidnap Damien (kinda) because his parents die and he was no one, This is actually not Gabriel's work no matter how creepy it is, sorry I just felt like doing that
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/zephyryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Damien, un garçon qui a huit ans, regarde la télé qui montre les images qu’il ne comprend pas.</i>
  </p>
</div><p>Dans lequel Damien ne sait rien.

----

HONESTLY, DON'T READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AT ALL. THE SECOND- TBH DON'T READ THAT EITHER.
Chapter 1 has the French version which is shitty crack, Chapter 2 has the English version which is even shittier crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damien- French

**Author's Note:**

> I have had six years of French but unfortunately I’m still not that fluent, because my teachers never really thought to teach me stuff other than grammar. However, I hope you can forgive mistakes, and guide me on how to make this better. Thank you. :)

Damien, un garçon qui a huit ans, regarde la télé qui montre les images qu’il ne comprend pas.

Il est bizarre, il pense. Il y a deux femmes à l’écran, et elles font... quelque chose qu’il ne comprend pas.

Il aussi ne comprend pas pourquoi elles ont des courgettes dans ses mains.

Il ne comprend également pas pourquoi ils ont une courgette dans leurs mains , et pourquoi l'un d'eux prend lentement déshabiller tandis quel'autre- 

Oh . 

L'autre pousse les courgettes dans son lieu coquin ! 

Damien se sent tellement chaud , que son visage se sent comme le feu quand il met ses mains contre ses joues . Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe . 

Il s'apprête à prendre la télécommande et changer de chaîne quand il entend quelque chose d'éclater derrière lui . 

« Oh mon Dieu , Paul ! »   il entend sa mère . Il se retourne et constate qu'elle est titulaire d'un bac et tous les gobelets de verre sont tombés de luiet les éclats sont partout dans le sol . 

« Maman! » Il hoquets , sauter jusqu'à aide elle , mais elle indique lui de rester encore . Elle essaie de dire quelque chose , il le sait , mais on diraitqu'elle n'est pas en mesure de mettre en mots . 

Répondant enfin à commande de sa femme , père de Damien a fait son chemin à lui , mais s'arrête quand il voit ce que la télévision montre son fils. 

Il jette un regard de Damien visage concerné et s'évanouit . 

Lorsqu'il s'évanouit , il tombe face tout d'abord sur tous les verres qui étaient apparu à la suite les gobelets briser . 

Damien sait sans doute que quelque chose de grave s'est produit . Être âgé de sept ans , il ne comprend tout à fait que verre peut blesser les gens ,leur cicatrice au-delà de la réparation , mais il sait juste que son père n'est pas très bien . 

Sa mère laisse échapper un cri perçant et tombe à genoux à côté de son mari , lui secouant violemment , mais l'homme ne bouge pas . 

« Maman? » Questions de Damien , mais l'instant d'après hoquets que sa mère a trop s'effondre contre son père et devient inconsciente . 

Lèvre de damien vacille comme il essaie de retenir les larmes . Le garçon de six an , a peur . 

Entendant le brouhaha derrière lui , il tourne autour rapidement , prêt à battre celui qui est là . 

Mais bien sûr , il a tout juste cinq ans , et le peuple qu'il voit est trois fois sa taille . 

Et -

Oh . 

Ils sont les femmes de la télévision , et ils ont obtenu leurs courgettes dans leurs mains . 

Le garçon de quatre an , regarde juste retour chez eux , ne sachant pas quoi faire . 

« Je suis Sully ! » , dit avec enthousiasme le premier , « Et je suis Sparkle ! » L'autre dit ,  tout aussi enthousiaste , si pas plus . 

« Et nous sommes là pour vous emmener à _Végénatural_! » Ils disent à l'unisson .  Damien entend seulement le mot : vagin. Mais il ne sait même pasce que cela signifie. 

La trois an , hoche la tête bêtement et lentement prend la main Sully outstretches vers lui . 

Comme d'habitude avec les trois ans , il oublie vite tout . 

Tout ce qu'il se souvient est Sully et l'éclat . 

Les deux ans , oublie sa mère , il oublie son père , il oublie la Tumblrs cassé . 

Il oublie tout . 

La seule chose âgée d'une an , que se souvient Damien est comment au début de l'histoire , il avait huit ans . 

Il souvient comment- 

_It was the heat of the moment -_

Sam secousses éveillé , essayant de frapper l'alarme pour taire comme Dean chortles loin . 

Il clignote , une fois , deux fois , puis lentement , lentement se sortir du lit . 

Il va résolument pas de penser à quoi ressemblait une version jeune du doyen , Damien , et comment Sully était le même Sully qui avait été son amiquand il était jeune .  

Juste la pensée de Sully Sam rend triste.


	2. Damien- English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the English translation of the fic. I initially wrote this but then translated it into French lololol.

Eight year old Damien watches, wide-eyed as the screen shows images he can’t comprehend.

It is weird, he thinks. There are two women on the screen, and they are doing... _things_. He doesn’t understand.

He also doesn’t understand why they have a zucchini in their hands, and why one of them is slowly taking off her clothes while the other-

Oh.

The other is pushing the zucchini into her _naughty place!_

Damien feels so warm, his face feels like fire when he puts his hands against his cheeks. He doesn’t know what is going on.

He is about to pick up the remote and change the channel when he hears something shatter behind him.

“Oh my god, Paul!” he hears his mother. He turns around and finds that she’s holding a tray, and all the glass tumblers have fallen from it and the shards are all over the floor.

“Mom!” He gasps, jumping up to help her, but she indicates him to stay still. She is trying to say something, he knows, but it looks like she isn’t able to put it into words.

Finally heeding his wife’s command, Damien’s father makes his way to her, but comes to a halt when he sees what the television is showing his son.

He takes one look at Damien’s concerned face, and faints.

When he faints, he falls face first on all the glass that had appeared as a result of the tumblers breaking.

Damien knows without a doubt that something severe has happened. Being seven years old, he doesn’t quite understand that glass can harm people, scar them beyond repair, but he just knows that his dad isn’t fine.

His mother lets out a piercing scream, and falls to her knees next to her husband, shaking him violently, but the man doesn’t move.

“Mother?” Damien questions, but the next moment gasps as his mother too slumps against his father, and becomes unconscious.

Damien’s lip wobbles as he tries to hold back tears. The six year old boy is _scared_.

Hearing commotion behind him, he turns around quickly, ready to beat up whoever is there.

But of course, he is just five years old, and the people he sees are thrice his size.

And-

Oh.

They’re the women from the television, and they’ve got their zucchinis in their hands.

The four year old boy just stares back at them, not knowing what to do.

“I’m Sully!” the first says enthusiastically, “And I’m Sparkle!” The other says, equally enthusiastic, if not more.

“And we’re here to take you to _Vegenatural_!” They say in unison.

The three year old nods dumbly, and slowly takes the hand Sully outstretches towards him.

As is customary with three year olds, he soon forgets everything.

All he remembers is Sully and Sparkle.

The two year old forgets his mother, he forgets his father, he forgets the broken Tumblrs.

He forgets everything.

The only thing one year old Damien remembers is how at the beginning of the story, he was eight years old.

He remembers how-

_It was the heat of the moment-_

Sam jerks awake, trying to slap the alarm to shut it up as Dean chortles away.

He blinks, once, twice, then slowly, slowly gets out of bed.

He is resolutely not going to think about how Damien looked a young version of Dean, and how Sully was the same Sully who had been his friend when he was younger.

Thinking of Sully just makes Sam _sad_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why I used Sully so much this time.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT LAUGH AT MY TRANSLATIONS. I wrote the first three paragraphs by myself then I lost patience and used Bing Translator okay.
> 
> [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) is why I wrote this.


End file.
